


dominion (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bladder Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of Rope Bondage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Watersports, collaring, d/s dynamics, handjobs, mentions of past trauma, mentions of spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: “我真受够了要掌控所有的事情，”John叹道。Harold温暖的手贴着前特工的后颈，拇指慢悠悠画着小圈圈。“你不用那么做，”年长的男人回答，这触动了John内心深处的什么，就好像清脆的铃声一般。“你想要你的颈圈么？”





	dominion (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098517) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



 

**归属**

  

 

Title: dominion

Author: violentdaylight（http://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdaylight/profile ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Watersports，Desperation Play，Bladder Control，d/s dynamics，collaring，Mentions of Rope Bondage，mentions of spanking，mentions of past trauma，Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD，handjobs，Aftercare，Cuddling & Snuggling，Established Relationship，Kink Negotiation

 

 **Summary** **：**

"I'm really tired of trying to control things," John says.

Harold's hand is warm against the nape of John's neck, his thumb stroking in idle circles. "You don't have to," Harold says, and it touches something inside of John like the clear sound of a bell. "Do you want your collar?"

 

 **A/N** **：**

thanks to dana & sky for squee & encouragement.

BEFORE YOU READ: this story contains descriptions of watersports, meaning sexual play involving urine. the main focus of this fic is on desperation play / bladder control, but to put it into clear terms,  _there is pee(ing) in this story in a sexual context_.   
if reading about this kind of kink is not your speed, you might want to give this fic a pass.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7098517>

  

授权：

seriously, consider this a blanket permission to translate any of my fic if you'd like, just knock yourself out <3

 

 

**摘要：**

“我真受够了要掌控所有的事情，”John叹道。

Harold温暖的手贴着前特工的后颈，拇指慢悠悠画着小圈圈。“你不用那么做，”年长的男人回答，这触动了John内心深处的什么，就好像清脆的铃声一般。“你想要你的颈圈么？”

 

**警告：**

Watersports浸尿，绝望游戏，膀胱控制，D/S，Collaring颈圈，提到捆绑，提到打屁股，提到旧伤，PTSD，手淫，照顾，拥抱依偎，夫夫关系，内容协商

 

 **A/N** **：**

阅前提示：本故事包含对于Watersports的详细描写，也就是性交活动中涉及尿液。故事的主要目的是想写绝望游戏/膀胱控制，但还是要讲明白， _这个故事的性爱内容中有尿_ 。

不喜勿入。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

警告提示已经很详细

不知道D/S以及不清楚Watersports，Collaring是什么意思的话请自行查询

知道的话，不喜勿入

 

没有插入，但Reese是Sub，Finch是Dom，不喜勿入

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

 **===== dominion** **归属 =====**

  

 

do|mi|ni|on，名词。

 

1，统治和控制的权力或者权利。

2，领土，通常是面积广阔的范围，只有一个统治者支配。

3，支配；控制；掌控。

 

 

Harold进来的时候，John正站在浴室的镜子前面脱衣服。当看到前特工外衣被撕裂的袖子时，他缩了一下：衣料刮到栅栏，一道大口子直接裂到手肘。

 

“你还好么？”Harold柔声问道。他穿着卡其色宽松长裤，领尖带纽扣的海军蓝衬衣，斜靠在门框上。

 

John耸耸肩。“今天挺辛苦的，”这是完美的所问非所答。当然，他保护了号码，一位聪慧的女士，蓝眼睛，但这依旧改变不了两个月前她的儿子在黑帮交火中身中流弹而亡的事实。John想知道为什么 _小伙子_ 的号码当时没有跳出来——可能是因为这种事情太过随机，完全不可预测。“我基本上晚了两个月。”

 

Harold抿紧嘴唇，这就是他最接近于流露出挫败感的表情了。“就算用上我们的全部力量，也不可能完全避免人们受到伤害。”

 

“你以为我不懂么？”John反问，把衬衫直接拉过头顶，伸手去解腰带，胡乱摸索着扣环，双手抖如筛糠。“我应该能做些什么的。要是我们得到了号码，却没法及时赶到，那又有什么用？”

 

前特工坐在浴缸边沿，以手掩面。女子的钱包里收藏着一张他儿子的照片，已经变得柔软，起了毛边。“那孩子下个月就满十六岁了，”当时她拇指轻轻拂过，照片里的男孩咧嘴笑得很开心，看着镜头的双眼和他母亲一样是清澈的蓝色。John只能点点头，安慰地拍拍她的肩膀，那感觉就像是用拳头直接砸在水泥墙上。

 

他能听到Harold走近，双脚踏上浴室防滑垫的声音。“有些事是你掌控不了的，John。”Harold安慰。

 

John抬起头看着他。他觉得自己之所以还没散架，全都是因为西装严丝合缝裹着他，最后一丝意志力支撑着他。Harold站得很近，John能把脸靠上他的大腿。前特工闭上眼睛。“我真受够了要掌控所有的事情，”John叹道。

 

Harold温暖的手贴着前特工的后颈，拇指慢悠悠画着小圈圈。“你不用那么做，”年长的男人回答，这触动了John内心深处的什么，就好像清脆的铃声一般。“你想要你的颈圈么？”

 

John吞咽一口，嘴里突然变得很干。于是他点头。在这样的夜晚，他希望Harold只消一眼就能完全看透他的想法：他本能地明白，什么时候John想要被柔软的绳子绑起来，或者什么时候John想要感受厚重的木桨击打他的臀部。如果John转一下开关，就能让Harold读懂他的渴望，能让他脑子里想的东西全都大声广播出来，那他真的会去转的。

 

其实，没有什么关于他自己的事是他不愿意让Harold知道的，特别是Harold已经知道了那些John完美隐藏的部分：口中满是砂砾的味道，在沙漠中挖着一个又一个坟坑；因为暂时安全而长舒一口气时，背后响起枪械的金属咔哒声；刺激的漂白剂味道充斥着鼻腔。他把自己所有的噩梦，那些真实的记忆，都告诉了Harold，而Harold只是静静听着，温柔抚弄John的头发，一言不发，就算当John扑在他膝头哭得昏天黑地，几个小时之后还头痛不已，年长的男人也没有表现出一丝不耐。说实话，让Harold直接进到John脑子里能给他俩节约很多时间，还免了他费力去找正确的 _字眼_ 。

 

Harold从口袋里掏出一根细细的皮带，John向后仰起头，方便他把颈圈缠上自己的喉咙。皮带贴着他的肌肤，温暖柔软，前特工现在感到心跳慢慢平复，仿佛他终于不用再夺命狂奔，仿佛他终于回家了。

 

“今天晚上你想要怎样？”Harold手指划过John的下巴，他的喉管，John则追随着这份碰触，想要更多肌肤相亲。

 

John渴望的东西其实全由 _Harold_ 定夺，但他早就知道了，年长的男人不会强迫他哪怕一丁点：他会耐心等待，直到John找到正确的字眼，说出他的期待，明确告诉他需要什么。（几乎每一次，John都会为这最后一部分哽咽，不过他的声音，或者他的姿势里，一定有什么已经把这种感情表露出来了： _我想要跪下来。我想要侍奉。我想要忘记一切。我想要精疲力竭，这样我除了睡觉，什么都不用做了。_ ）

 

John试着做出决定：他喜欢跪下来，但浴室的地板是冰凉的瓷砖，Harold一直都对John不好好保重身体颇有微词。他们大概也能去卧室，然后John就能帮Harold吸出来，或者躺下，让Harold用某个玩具好好干开他，直到他绝望（desperate）地哀求。 _绝望_ 这个字让他想到了些别的：鉴于John现在有时间能专注于自己，专注于他自己的身体，他感到膀胱充盈的压力。前特工又咽了一口口水。

 

“怎么？”Harold察觉到John心思转变，这是个开口说话的邀请，不过他依旧爱抚着John的脑袋，就好像他能整晚一直都这么做，就好像John有全世界所有的时间来做出决定。

 

“以前我们商量过一件事，”John回答，能明显感觉到两颊腾起热浪。他的心脏又开始狂跳。“回家之前我没来得及上厕所。”如此生硬的措辞让他面红耳赤。

 

“啊，”Harold轻叹，很难从中判断出他的反应：听上去他没有特别高兴或者不开心。“嗯，要那样做的话，我们现在已经待对了地方。”现在，John能从他的声音里听出他是在微笑。

 

John握住Harold的手，在每个指节落下轻吻。有时候他是那么那么爱Harold，爱到觉得自己的身子简直太小了，根本盛不下这份爱，会让它顺着每一丝最细微的裂缝满溢出来。

 

“无论你想要什么，John。”Harold一根手指勾住颈圈，拉了拉，John马上就站了起来。“脱衣服给我看。”年长的男人命令道，后退一步，挽起袖子，等待着。

 

John解开长裤的纽扣，连带内裤一脱到底，然后他又脱掉袜子。Harold已经光着脚了。这幅景象看上去如此 _亲密_ ：Harold几乎不会把自己的脆弱示于人前，无论在哪儿，他都会竭力避免暴露自己。第一次他当着John的面宽衣解带简直情色到让人喘不过气，一层一层织物被除去，一颗一颗纽扣被解开。在那之下，Harold只不过是 _普通人_ ，腰腹圆润，大腿上体毛浓重，膝盖骨凸出。

 

在这里，他们安全的家里，Harold解开了衬衣最上面的扣子，几缕胸毛探头探脑露出来。John了解他的身子，就像对自己的身体一样了如指掌：Harold鼓鼓囊囊的小肚腩，他双手和胳膊上的每一点雀斑，脖颈上十字形的手术疤痕，苍白黯淡地横亘于肌肤之上。

 

前特工绷直肩膀，让Harold看着他。他很想去尿，不过还不是那么迫切。他的阴茎柔软，现在他也注意到了，手肘在打斗撞上墙壁之时蹭伤了一点儿。基本上，John感觉焦躁不安，同时又因为殷殷期待而兴奋。

 

“过来。”Harold招呼。

 

John走过去。Harold一只手抚上他受伤的胳膊。“就是擦伤而已。”John粗声粗气。

 

浴室明亮的灯光下，Harold的眼睛差不多是灰色透明的。“疼么？”

 

 _没什么_ ，John几乎要这么讲了，但转念一想，还是作罢。脖子上的颈圈也这么提醒他，他属于Harold：John生命中一切私人的细节，所有的痛苦和欢愉，全都属于Harold。“有一点儿。”前特工承认。

 

“那就根本不是‘ _而已_ ’。”Harold声音里带着一丝不赞同。

 

John低下头。Harold的双手描过他体侧，向下来到他的小腹。年长的男人将手掌贴在他肚脐之下，略微压迫他的膀胱，John抽了口气。

 

“你有多想去？”Harold问。

 

John吞咽一口。他的膀胱已经开始有点儿疼了，每一分钟都让他倍加焦躁。“快了。”前特工回答，他脖颈通红，羞赧的热浪烧到了他的喉管。和Harold分享这个，让他来 _掌控_ ——

 

Harold嗯了一声，靠得更近。“那么，除非我允许，否则你不能去，明白了么？”

 

John浑身发抖。“是的。”他喘息。

 

“过来。”Harold也踏进浴缸。

 

有那么一小会儿，John寻思Harold是不是要打开蓬蓬头：他其实不太想此刻听见水流声，不过Harold只是让John靠上冰凉的瓷砖，吻了他。Harold整个人都撑在浴室的墙上，而John则啃咬着他的下唇，努力把自己从胯间堆叠的渴望中撕扯开。

 

他现在更急迫地想要尿了：膀胱刺痛，他紧紧收缩盆腔肌肉（pelvic muscle）试着忍住。猛地，前特工想起来，Harold并没有说会在什么时候 _让_ John尿，更别提他是不是能被允许使用厕所。John脑子里瞬间展现出一副失禁的画面，尿液就那么流了出来，热辣辣的液体顺着光裸的大腿往下淌。他吓得禁不住打个冷颤。

 

Harold一只手正抚上John的阴茎，随即问道，“你感觉怎样，John？”

 

John有些混乱，在想要排尿的渴望以及因为Harold拢着他的性器而产生的下意识动作之间摇摆不定。“我真的需要去尿了。”John努力回答，声音违背意志，夹着一丝低沉的哀鸣。这本应该是种耻辱，因为他就这样并紧双腿，贴着瓷砖翻腾，可让John惊讶的是，他居然感觉到了 _性起_ ，欲望猛烈来袭，他想要跪在地上，隔着Harold的裤子含住他的阴茎，掉转过身去，让Harold贴着墙壁狠狠操他。

 

Harold动作轻柔地爱抚John的性器，John呻吟着，觉得自己开始硬起来了。这会让他终被允许排尿的时候尿出来变得更加困难，但这感觉同样好得不可思议——不适的刺痛让欢愉被直接拉高到临界点，John只好向后仰头，在Harold给他手淫的时候紧紧贴在瓷砖上。

 

“你甚至连这件事都让我来掌控，”Harold说的是陈述句，不过听起来却 _惊讶之极_ ，好像John献给他的远远不止自己那颗残破的心。

 

每一下揉弄都让欢愉的火花爬遍他全身，可膀胱的压力愈加紧迫。John可以搞定肌肉捆绑的痛苦，但目前他所处的是完全特殊的绝望境地，既想得到释放，又想强忍回去。每一秒都被无限延长，然后Harold的另一只手也加入了，覆在John小腹上，挤压他的膀胱，右手还在不停地给他手淫。

 

John逸出一声啜泣。他的双腿发抖，努力憋着尿，整个视界都缩小到了一件事， _他想要，他想要，他想要_ 。可依旧，想到当着Harold的面失禁，违背了他的命令，只会让John更加咬牙坚持。

 

“如果太过了，你随时都可以告诉我。”Harold凑近来啃咬John的锁骨，“但你下定决心要忍住，是吧？”

 

John弱弱地吭了一声，在Harold手中戳刺。每一下触碰都美妙绝伦，好像憋尿的痛苦突然变成了其他无比清晰的感觉。膀胱上的压力真的太过了，John随时都会失禁，不过他挺动腰胯，撞进Harold手中，毫不怀疑地确信Harold完全知道自己到底能承受多少。

 

“ _求求你_ ，”John低吟，不确定自己想要Harold允许他尿出来，还是让他高潮。前特工硬得发疼，想着让Harold决定他生活的方方面面，一边深感羞愧，一边被撩拨得性欲激昂：他穿什么，吃什么，什么时候睡觉，什么时候被操，哪怕是这个，哪怕是如此 _隐私_ 的事情。John想要放弃一切控制，抛开一切责任，只跟着耳边那温和的声音，只追随Harold双手的碰触。

 

“你永远都做得这么好，就算如此艰难，”Harold亲吻John的胸口，舔过他宽阔的胸肌，然后冷不丁在John右边乳头上轻啄一下。

 

John呻吟着冲进Harold的拳头，那感觉简直难以置信，他被充盈得那么满，就好像膀胱直接挤压着身体里某些脆弱的部分，屁股每一次挺动都会带来情欲的火花。

 

Harold把手掌从John的小腹挪开，向下探去，捧起他的阴囊，让John无助地惊喘一声。他向Harold紧握的掌中戳刺，下一秒只觉得脊椎底部升腾着卷起一股热流，铺天盖地：他射了，浓厚的热液淋漓了Harold的手掌。这真是太好了，John双膝发软，眼睑鼓动。

 

Harold亲了亲他的喉管。“这就行了，真是好孩子。”他的话贴着John的肌肤，让John剧烈发抖。

 

高潮来得突然，直接压过了排尿的渴望。John肌肉紧绷，膀胱几乎快要爆炸。他的性器已经慢慢柔软下来，只是想着终于能得到释放，就让他有些头晕眼花。而Harold依旧托着他半硬的阴茎，偶尔爱抚一下丝绸般光滑的肌肤。

 

“没事的，John，”Harold安慰，“你现在可以尿了。”

 

John叹息，阴茎在Harold手里抽搐。他的盆骨因为这甜蜜的痛苦而嗡鸣，整个身子都绷紧了，想要释放。“Harold，”John不顾一切地唤道。

 

Harold向旁边躲开一点，他的手依旧握着John的性器，呼吸温暖地落在John颈侧。“我守着你呢，John，一切都很好，就尿出来把，”年长的男人另一只手贴上John的小腹，轻柔地鼓励他。

 

一缕哭声从前特工喉咙深处传出，他努力放松肌肉，但还是花了一阵子，才终于感觉到尿液流过尿道。Harold握着他性器的手依旧姿势不变，轻轻亲吻John的肩膀，让John排空膀胱。释放的宽慰从头到脚冲刷过他，甚至比高潮更加舒爽。John感觉到热热的尿液在他脚下汇聚成一滩，倏然而来的焦虑让他抽紧了胸膛——上帝啊，Harold一定会被他 _恶心_ 到，他怎么能不——可年长的男人就只是站在那儿，在John尽情释放的时候帮他对准旁边一些的位置，看上去根本不在乎这股味道或者是感觉。等到John彻底尿完，Harold打开蓬蓬头，开始清理浴缸。然后他在手腕上试了试水温，帮John冲洗小腹和大腿。

 

John胯间还是有种隐隐的渴望，不过更多的是长舒一口气，他由着Harold帮他打肥皂，上上下下洗干净，再拿一条大浴巾裹住John。前特工还带着他的颈圈，走出浴室的时候有点儿跌跌撞撞，被突如其来，深入刻骨的疲惫击得浑身无力。

 

“告诉我你觉得怎样。”Harold双手忙着把John擦干。

 

“我特别，”John很想哭，也很想亲吻Harold，然后蜷在他身边，再也不要挪动半分。“我很好，”他总算说出来，“我觉得。好多了。清醒了。”

 

Harold点头。“你之前没吃过东西。你想——”

 

“床。”John亲亲Harold额角，“只想让你带我上床。”

 

Harold唇角弯出一抹笑弧。他从水池上的玻璃杯中拿出John的牙刷，帮他挤好牙膏，递过去。John接过来，站在水池前开始刷牙，内啡肽的浪潮还是让他有点嗨。

 

Harold离开了片刻，John能听见他在房间里走来走去。等他回来的时候，已经换好了睡衣。John用清水漱过口，在Harold唇上印了个带着牙膏味儿的吻。年长的男人微笑，拿给他干净的拳击短裤和柔软芳香的T恤当睡衣。John高兴地穿好衣服，跟着Harold走进卧室。

 

一等到Harold爬上床，John马上伸过一条大长腿去，占有性地勾住他，把他抱在怀里。他蹭过Harold下巴，鼻尖贴着Harold喉管底部的凹陷，深深地吸了一口他肌肤上清淡温暖的味道。

 

年长的男人也抱住他，安慰性地上下摩挲着John的后背。“你的自控力还真是令人钦佩。”他赞叹。

 

John把脸藏在Harold颈窝，模模糊糊哼了一声。

 

“你对我一直都是那么好，那么坚决地要做到最好。”Harold一只手滑入John的T恤下面，爱抚着光裸的肌肤，John舒服地叹息。

 

“你刚才感觉还好么？”Harold拇指描过John的喉咙，堪堪停在锁骨上方。

 

John抖了抖，用自己柔软的阴茎蹭着Harold的大腿。“嗯，”他亲吻年长男人的胸口，“是的。”

 

“还有什么是你想要的么？”

 

John想了想。他基本上马上就要睡着了，要是再来一轮，身体会觉得太疲劳——尽管他很确定自己应该能在Harold火热湿润的嘴里再勃起一次。前特工打个哆嗦，又蹭了蹭Harold的腿。他不想太 _贪心_ ，所以摇摇头，“很累了。”他回答，这是事实。

 

Harold手指沿着John的脊椎一路下滑，“或许待会儿你会想要我的嘴，等你休息休息再说。”他微笑，“比如，早上的时候。”

 

John叹息，宽慰地，幸福地叹息。“ _是啊，_ ”他凑得更近些。接着，他混混沌沌的脑子里隐隐约约领悟到，Harold还没有高潮，于是前特工一只手来到两人之间，爱抚Harold的小腹，慢慢向下。

 

看大个子已经快要睡着了，于是Harold抓住他的手，挪到自己唇边，细细地亲吻，他的呼吸敲打在John皮肤上，轻柔又安心。“没事的，John，我很好。现在，好好休息，你一定累坏了。”

 

John重新把脸埋进Harold的颈窝，蹭开年长男人睡衣柔软的布料，在两人肌肤相亲的时候感受那份亲密，感受他肚子上的毛发，感受他的 _温暖_ 。“你可以要一切，”他昏昏欲睡地咕哝，“我的一切，只要你愿意。”

 

Harold嗯了一声，在John发顶落个轻吻。“我也爱你，John。”他回应道。John则闭上眼，安心地沉入舒适的睡梦之中。

  

 

-fin-

 

 


End file.
